Shattered Love
by Vannessa Hillstead
Summary: Only one person resides in Kaiba's heart, and that's himself. What happens when someone sneaks in?


Disclamier: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else.

A young boy labored over the puzzle, not stopping to take a break, not eating, sleeping, or playing. The only thing on his mind was the puzzle.

He put another piece down, whimpering as the darkness stirred from it's slumber. He had to finish the puzzle, before the shadows awoke. He scratched his head, and grabbed two more pieces to put into the puzzle.

Unbeknowst to the boy, someone was watching him, enjoying every moment that the boy worked on the enigma. It scurried around, waiting under the covers of the shadows, to make his move.

"Who's there?"

He knew he was becoming paranoid. After all, no one but him was here. Right?

"How are you, Kaiba?" asked a voice. The boy's breathing faltered for a moment. He forced himself to look away from the unwanted visitor.

_How does he know my name? _

Then he remembered. He had done something to anger this boy. The stranger had done something to him but, he couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember the stranger's name. His hands hovered over a puzzle piece wondering if it fit with the others.

"Kaiba, I came to..."

"What!" Kaiba shouted, his voice on the verge of breaking. "I don't remember you!"

The stranger merely mumbled. He turned away from Kaiba, the darkness swishing around him.

"Woowooowooo," hissed a spirit as it passed in front of him.

"Look out!" Kaiba tackled the boy to the ground, and watched the spirit float over their heads.

"That was close. Too close."

Kaiba eyed the stranger. The only thing he could see was that the person had amethyst eyes, that raidiated a sense of kindness, friendship, and love. Maybe he was hallicunating, but he saw his arms and legs grow in length. Frightened, he hurried back to the task at hand.

"Kaiba, please. I need to talk to you."

"I can't talk. I'm busy." He jammed a couple puzzle pieces down, only to have them flung right back at him. "Ugh..."

"You're worried about something, aren't you Kabia?"

"How dare you!" Kaiba shouted, his voice lowering almost to were it normally was. "Stop bothering me!"

The stranger didn't say anything. Kaiba grinned to himself, satisfied in his victory. Soon he'd be out of here.

Both of them noticed during the next minute, that the temperature was rapidly dropping, and that the shadows were becoming restless. Kaiba had thought that the stranger would've badgered him until he was diverted from his task. Maybe he was biased, but the strange visitor did seem like the bad guy.

When Kaiba had only one piece left to put in the puzzle, he felt rather good that the strange boy had not suceeded in his task.

"You failed, you know that?" The strange, who had been looking the other way, paused, to hear the complaint.

"You thought you could just come in here, and change me? Are you that dense?" Kaiba's voice had returned to it's normal tone, and he was almost the same height as before.

The stranger twitched. Kaiba, sensing that he had plucked a nevre, was about to proceed, when the stranger spoke up.

"You're running out of time, Kaiba. Soon, even those who love you will abandon you, if you don't remove the evil part of yourself." At that moment, he dropped a ricture of Mokuba at Kaiba's knees. He kissed the top of Kaiba's head. "When you get out of here, promise me that you'll apoligize to Yugi and his friends."

"I can't promise you anything."

"Very well, Kaiba. Just remember what you lost in the process."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Just what did I lose?"

"True love." The stranger kissed his cheek, bfore walking off into the distance, vanishing in the darkness. When Kaiba turned back to the puzzle to put the final piece in, he relized something. There was a tri-colored puzzle piece were the last piece would've been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr.Kaiba?"

"Are you awake sir?"

Kaiba opened his eyes, to his astonishment there were at least twnety doctors milling about his bedroom. He looked down, noticing that he was wearing his pajamas, and sitting in a wheelchair.

"He's awake!" screamed one doctor.

"His brother isn't sueing us!" screamed another.

For a moment, Seto Kaiba's attention was not on the pack of idiots in front of him, but rather on the stranger that had appeared in the darkness of his own heart.

_True love._

The words echoed themselves in his head until they barely made sense anymore.

_You're running out of time, Kaiba._

"Asprin. Get me asprin you fools!" That sent the doctors running about frantic to please him.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked one of the doctors who was getting Kaiba medicine.

"He's better, no doubt about it," mumbled another.

Within a few minutes, the doctors told Kaiba that he would have to rest a while longer.

"Mr. Kaiba, please rest a bit. You've been through a lot." Kaiba remained sitting. The doctor was about to sit next to him, when a question popped into his head.

"Mokuba. Where's Mokuba?" The doctor bit his lip. He looked at the hopeful face of the teen, as if to figure out a way to break the news.

"He's been kidnapped, but your company is trailing the kidnappers."

Kaiba stared at the doctor. Kaiba rocketed out of his wheelchair, and bgan yelling orders at the crowd of doctors.

"You! Get me clothes!"

"You! Check to see the jet is ready!"

In the confusion, a nurse in training, tripped over a stack of board games, sending a five thousand piece puzzle in the shape of Egypt flying into Kaiba's room. The box split, puzzle pieces shattering everywhere. A hushed silence filled the room.

"Will someone get this puzzle out of here!"

As the maids rushed in to sweep up the puzzle pieces, Kaiba couldn't help but think of a puzzle somewhere else that he had nearly completed, and that he never would finish.

"Leave the puzzle," he said, everyone staring at him, " I have a date with my heart."


End file.
